


Before I knew which life was mine [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: I truly, truly love this story about  Emma and Regina sitting on a tree...literary...sitting on a tree doing stuff and other things.But seriously I hope you would enjoy @nuhcoal story as much as did.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Before I knew which life was mine [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuhcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [before I knew which life was mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220688) by [nuhcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuhcoal/pseuds/nuhcoal). 



> I truly, truly love this story about Emma and Regina sitting on a tree...literary...sitting on a tree doing stuff and other things.   
> But seriously I hope you would enjoy @nuhcoal story as much as did.

Cover art for

 **Before I knew which life was mine** by nuhcoal

[ **[full size]** ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0fd810f95fd66bf5ec2e324196734862/34630d719f7f126f-61/s1280x1920/92643e8f8c532c8d2e6ecdfa985554eee11c9866.jpg)


End file.
